


Colorir

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Bom te ver de novo, babaca"





	Colorir

Watanuki geralmente é uma das primeiras pessoas a receber uma ligação da casa dos Doumekis quando acontece, embora isso seja desnecessário porque ele sabe do momento que ocorre. Ele sabe pela visão de seu olho direito se esvaindo até estar tudo negro a sua volta.

E continua negro por anos, décadas até em alguns casos, até que um dia sua visão é restaurada e tudo explode em cor novamente.

Doumeki demorou daquela vez, mais do que em qualquer uma das outras vezes, quase cinquenta anos. O primeiro instinto de Watanuki é se sentir irritado com isso, mas a felicidade que ele sente é grande demais para permitir isso por enquanto.

É uma menina dessa vez, isso não o surpreende muito, as reencarnações masculinas são um tanto mais comuns mas já tinha ocorrido umas outras quatro vezes. E no fim não faz tanta diferença, quando o bebê é colocado em seu colo algumas semanas depois ele ainda encontra os mesmos olhos castanhos âmbar olhando para ele, também de acordo com sua mãe essa versão divide o mesmo apetite enorme do original. Algumas coisas serão diferentes. Sempre é assim, a alma é a mesma mas as pessoas inevitavelmente acabam diferentes por terem experiências diferentes. Uma nova pessoa para ele conhecer, e conversar, e brigar, e amar, e perder. Mas ainda é Doumeki, ainda lá, vivendo e respirando no mundo com ele.

"Bom te ver de novo, babaca" Watanuki diz.

O bebê olha para ele como se ele fosse um completo idiota.

O universo sente um pouquinho mais certo.


End file.
